


His Kryptonite

by milkhao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkhao/pseuds/milkhao
Summary: Only a Pureblood could wear a look so condescending.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 22





	His Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a book I started to write, but I decided to just post this chapter as a one shot.

Donghyuck opened his eyes and just as he predicted, he was in a moving vehicle. He wasn't scared, just tired. He shifted his weight to prop himself on his elbows and stayed down on the spacious floor of the van. The trunk that is. He soon came to his senses and realized he wore a muzzle. It was to cage his everlasting thirst and his sharp canines behind the binding material. It made him look and feel like a monster, but he was too tired to care.

Donghyuck never went down without a fight, but when he saw those men storm into the abandoned shop he was in, he recognized them. Those were the henchmen of Mark Lee. A man he had unfortunately met many times before. They had a few affairs though they didn't let it hinder themselves from fighting and continuing on their own ways of being lone wolves. The sun kissed man grew fond of the older after a while. He was softie in disguise, as he liked to put it. 

So, that's what brought him here. He hadn't seen Mark in a minute, so he decided to let his men take him. He let them manhandle him, grip his wrist and pin it right at the junction in his back. He did it for Mark. His conscience wanted to see him so he fought back the urge to elbow the man and twist his arm so he could lock him with his forearm. That man was lucky he didn't. So now, Donghyuck waited patiently and listened to each bump they hit in the road as they drove. He nearly found himself dozing off until the ride stopped.

Car doors opened, conversations were audible followed by footsteps. Then to Donghyuck's avail, the trunk opened revealing four men dressed quite nicely - He grinned. "This is the one we've been trying to catch?" 

The taller man shook his head. "He was in our way and surrendered himself. Didn't even put up a fight." Two of them leaned forward and picked Donghyuck up out of the car with ease. Their grips were insanely tight on his biceps.

"You know," he trailed, "If you guys weren't so boring I would have thought you were here to fuck me, judging from how you're handling me. The way you opened the door, you seemed so eager. Is Mark depriving you guys of all the fun?" The man yanks him forward by the chains that bonded his wrists in front of him.

"Behave." 

"You're very bold for a Human. It's been a while since I've met one so aggressive, it's turning me on, sir." The man ignores him and continues to pull the chains, leading him into the dark building. It looked horrifying on the outside but it was a wonderful mansion on the inside. Donghyuck looked around as he followed the first guy, yet he was surrounded by many more, "Can't you guys take this off? I'm not an animal."

"Rogues like you are very close to one."

"Only in bed, sir," the man glares, "What? It's not like I would bite any of you. I like my blood pure n' sweet." He wasn't lying. Despite him being a Rogue, he didn't go for human blood like the others. He found, only recently, that pure blood suits his fancy. Donghyuck could just feel his stomach growl at the thought of tasting blood. Mark's blood. He could smell it so strongly when they had first met. Mark was a very dominating person, though Donghyuck could see right through him. As soon as he'd sink his fangs into his pretty pale skin, the older would be weak in the knees. A man could only dream for now.

"Mr. Lee, the Rogue we found at the shop has entered the building."

"Is he restrained?" Donghyuck almost got hard from the sound of Mark's deep voice. His footsteps could be heard down the hallway while he and few others waited in the fancy, luxurious, living room. Domghyuck wasn't expecting this ugly building to be someone's home. He just hoped it was Mark's.

"He is. Though he's got quite a mouth."

Mark entered the living room looking more put together than the last time they met. Donghyuck gave him a smile full of porcelain white teeth when he saw how surprised he looked to see him again and so soon, "What are you doing here?" He gulped then looked to his men, "Take that thing off of him." The man obeyed and pulled the muzzle right over his head. Donghyuck sucked in a breath, relishing the air conditioning after being out in the hot sun.

"This place is jaw dropping. Is it yours?"

"Don't fraternize, Hyuck. Why are you here?" Mark was visibly nervous, but only the Rogue could tell. All of his men and women that kept his house in tact stood around them and watched cautiously. It wasn't that Mark was embarrassed, he just worried that Donghyuck would say something dirty that would make him melt.

"It's been a minute since I've seen you, Marky," he crept towards the older with long, slow strides. He stopped when he could heard Mark's breath hitch. His own breathing was fanning onto his Adam's apple, "I missed you," Donghyuck's eyes flickered red then he cut them up to see the Pureblood's reaction.

"L-Leave us," Mark clears his throat awkward as he stumbles over his words. Donghyuck ever so gently feathering kisses down his jaw wasn't helping. After seeing Mark's flustered state his henchmen and women were quick to leave without another word. Once cleared, Mark's hand flew up to tangle into the younger's hair, pulling his head back causing a whine to fall from his lips.

"You smell so sweet, Marky," he almost purrs his name. Warmth makes the way down to the pit of Mark's chest, making it harder to breathe. Harder to resist. Donghyuck was suffocating him, but it wasn't with his own scent. It was with someone else's. 

"What did they do to you?" Mark's eyes were red, glistening as he stared down at the man.

"They had their dirty hands all over me. You shouldn't be so selfish. Keeping them locked in here and depriving them of their own pleasure when you're always out receiving your o— mmfgh" Donghyuck was happily interrupted with a kiss full of saliva and teeth. From that kiss alone the younger knew, Mark missed him too.

"God, you're so good," he gasped for air when they pulled away, "I got you riled up so easily."

"I'm not riled up, yet," he punctuates the word. Instead of teasing him even more, Donghyuck slowly kisses his lips a few times, pulling away in between with a smirk to watch how desperately Mark leaned forward to capture his lips again, "I won't have you stay here and get in my way."

"I wouldn't be in your way when we're fighting for the same thing. Peace, right? Well I can give you that. Plus, I could never stay in here...I'd be in your bedroom."

Mark heaves out a sigh and Donghyuck laughs. He then twisted his wrists under the cold, heavy metal of the chains, hoping to make them feel a little more comfortable. The older is quick with his movements as he starts to unclasp the chains, gently feeling around the bruises after Donghyuck was freed. The aforementioned winces. His face didn't show any sign of pain or discomfort, Mark notices. 

"Why can't you just let me taste you? It won't kill you to let me."

"You're a Rogue. It's a possibility." Mark knew the percentages were low, but never zero. Rogues are free-spirited. Animalistic in their ways with no self-control. Donghyuck was the first Rogue he had met that wasn't such a brute. He had some composer, but he knew that if he let Donghyuck taste him at last, he wouldn't stop.

"You're just worried that you'll get addicted to me scenting you. Marking you. You'd get high on the painful feeling of my fangs in your neck, wouldn't you?"

"You just want to get under my clothes," Mark says flatly causing the younger to shrug and move away from him.

"No. I just want to get under your skin."

The younger strolls across the large living room, staring at the framed Polaroids that decorated the coffee table and fireplace. They were pictures of Mark when he was a child. All cute, chubby, youthful, and innocent. He looked exactly the same, he thought to himself, grinning. Before Mark could stop him, a women approached him from behind.

"Our men located in Hongdae have found another man that could lead us closer to the peace that we want. He's 25, Japanese, 5'9, and I was just informed that he is another pureblood. He's been trying plan treason against the humans, so I heard."

Donghyuck listens, learning more and more about Mark's little group, but he doesn't care much for the information. What sparks his interest wasn't what the women had been saying, but Mark's reaction, "Thank you," he doesn't forget his manners as he quickly pulls out his phone, dialing a number unknown to Donghyuck. It felt like he hadn't seen that sort of gadget in centuries, which was true, though it was only because he had been living within the trees as a Rogue. Only watching modern day living from the alleys just on the outskirts of the city.

"Taeil hyung?" Donghyuck eavesdrops, "I think he's here and he's looking for me," there was a long pause before Mark answered with a name that Donghyuck would grow to hate, "Nakamoto Yuta."

It had been thirty minutes and Mark had still been on the phone with that Taeil. Who was Nakamoto Yuta anyways? Who was Taeil? There are more Purebloods out there? Were they in hiding? Donghyuck's questions were eating at him, but he remained quiet and composed. He needed to now that the Pureblood left him in the living room with his henchmen to watch over him. Tsk, that man didn't even trust him. 

If Donghyuck were to act on his instincts, they'd probably tackle him down and he'd prove them right about him being a ruthless Rogue like the rest of them. He wasn't going to give these Humans that power over him. He refused. Thus, he waited until Mark finally came back. 

"Sorry, about that. Donghyuck, come with me." 

"Why? What are you trying to do with me? Get rid of me now that you've found yourself another Pureblood?" His heart sunk when Mark didn't reply. The Pureblood seemed to notice so he was quick to assure him, 

"No. I wouldn't do that to you. Not if I didn't have to," Mark stopped in front of an elevator and led Donghyuck inside - He slammed the palm of his hand on the button. 

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you had to. You'd—" both men jerked as the elevator began to rise, "You'd miss me too much."

"I think I could manage. I did so when I hadn't met you yet, what would make now any different." Donghyuck opened his mouth but the loud ding of the doors opening stopped him. All he could do was follow the older as he led them out and down the long halls and into a bedroom. Mark took off the jet black suit jacket from his shoulders then kicked off his shoes. 

Slowly, like the Cheshire Cat, a wide grin crept upon Donghyuck's face. He turned to the Pureblood and snaked his arms around him, "You sly dog." Mark flinched at the touch. His initial reaction was to place his hands on the other's arms and pull him off, but Donghyuck was like a leach.

"Already taking me up to your bedroom, yet you still get so flustered as if we haven't done this before." Which was true. The first time they met, they made out a couple of times. And those couple of times have led to sex during almost every encounter they had.

"I came here to talk to you seriously. I have to go to Hongdae and you're staying here." Donghyuck's grin falters. His arms go limp as he pulls away from the older. Mark felt bad, but it was for his own good. Now that Donghyuck figured out where he lived, he might as well keep him there. If Donghyuck goes out again, he'd be back at square one. Fending for his life in the woods, trying to stay clear of any Purebloods or Humans. 

"You're leaving me?" Disappointment was evident in both his eyes and his voice. Mark felt guilt wash over him but what could he do? He stood there and watched the Rogue sadly walk over to sit on his bed. 

"It's not like that, it's only for a while. You'll be safer here. I'm going to bring back Yuta and—"

"The Pureblood? You know how your kind feel about me, Mark."

"It shouldn't be a problem. We're all vampires at the end of the day," Donghyuck shook his head.

"You're stupid, Mark Lee. Simply stupid. Do you even use your brain?" Mark gulped. The Rogue was clearly growing angrier by each passing second. There was no more flirting, teasing, or sinister grins. Only a dark, piercing gaze. That's what Donghyuck gave Mark and it made him weak. He hadn't seen the younger in that state, but as much as he loathed to admit it, he loved it. 

"I— Donghyuck, don't be like this. Please, I'm coming right back. I know you might not like being surrounded by Humans all of a sudden, but they protect me."

"Protect you. Humans hate Rogues like me. We're monsters in their eyes. Only some of us are, but they don't care. The only reason they protect you is because your kind is stronger above us all. They'd be scared for their lives if they refused."

Mark bit the inside of his cheek, "Listen. These guys go way back with my family. They've been protecting my family for years, they aren't just any Humans. If I tell them to protect you, they'll put their little Human feelings aside and protect you with their lives. I'll make sure of it." He says. He locked eyes with the younger's cold ones and they just stared. Donghyuck could see that Mark was pleading for his trust, but he was still scared. 

Although he was fond of this Pureblood, he had always been a lone wolf. It was hard to go from not trusting anyone to putting his full trust in this Pureblood. He wasn't too quick to give in. Mark knew it and Donghyuck knew that Mark could see his doubt. It made him wonder for a mere second if his kind could read minds judging by how Mark would see right through him, "Come here."

Mark gave a dorky grin and obeyed. He came between the younger's legs - He sat on the edge of the bed still - and he wrapped his arms around his neck, "I wouldn't leave you anywhere if I knew you weren't safe. That's why I'm letting you stay here instead of leaving you alone again." 

Donghyuck pulled Mark's middle, so they were as close as they could be, then connected their lips. Fucking finally. Donghyuck was harsh, dominating, and skilled when he kissed Mark. He slipped his tongue in the older's mouth, showing him that right then, he was the alpha.

They pulled away with a loud smack, yet they stayed close. Foreheads pressed against the other's as they caught their breaths. Donghyuck was quick to move his kisses down Mark's neck like his earlier actions. As soon as he took in the sweet aroma of Mark's blood, The Pureblood then tensed up in his lap. He knew Mark wasn't keen on the idea of him biting and marking him, so he didn't.

Mark looked down at him and watched as he smiled softly. It was all too sweet despite his eyes glowing red. He pulled the older into his lap fully so that he was straddling him. "I won't anything you aren't comfortable with, Marky. I hope you don't feel like you need to go through with everything either," Mark nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed by their position. Usually Mark was the one to take charge. He was the one in Donghyuck's position, not his current one. He wasn't used to being the submissive one but Donghyuck took control so well. So easily. It was hard not to submit. 

The Rogue saw how Mark was getting into his head and took his chin between his finger tips, making him face him. "You're trembling. Don't be scared," the older wasn't scared, but now he was, "I don't bite."

"Like hell you do," Mark took the younger by surprise when he kissed him, "But I trust you." He spoke just barely above a whisper, but Donghyuck's pulled away with wide eyes. He stared into Mark's brown orbs and he could see that he trusted him. For a split second, it made him feel guilty about not trusting him before.

"Are you sure?" Mark didn't think he had ever heard the Rogue speak so softly and so adoringly towards him, but it made him blush slightly as he nodded.

"You wouldn't hurt me intentionally. I trust you," he tilted his head to give the younger more access to his neck. The Rogue was frozen for a second, but moved fast. He hadn't drank blood for the longest time since he'd been on his own. He wasn't able to go get any Humans since he knew they'd surely try to kill him first, but when he did have Human blood, it tasted horrible.

Finally he gently pushed each button through the slits of Mark's button up until he revealed more of his collar, his eyes flickering red each time he got a whiff of his blood. He kissed around his neck feverishly, savoring the subtle taste of his salty skin before he brushed over Mark's sweet spot and that's where he stayed. Suckling and biting on the skin until his fangs sunk into him.

The Pureblood gasped and jerked into the younger's hold, digging his nails into his shoulders. Donghyuck was gripping Mark so hard that it began to hurt him a bit. He was so immersed in drinking that he became unaware of everything around him. The sweet taste of Mark's blood on his tongue made him tremble. The pleasure hit him like a tsunami, coming at him in waves after each gulp. 

Mark on the other hand was panting, breathlessly moaning at the feeling. Donghyuck was right. He was growing addicted. He did love the painful feeling of his fangs in his neck, but his body was growing weaker and Donghyuck didn't seem like he was gonna stop. That's when Mark panicked a little.

"Hyuck..." he gasped, exasperated, "t-that's enough.." but to no avail. Mark turned to plan B, and went to pinch the younger, but his body became weak. His vision became hazy. His heavy breathing increased and the pain became even harder to bare any longer. 

Mark just knew he was gonna pass out, but Donghyuck pulled away. He panicked when he saw how pale and sweaty Mark was, “Fuck, I’m so sorry.” He let the Pureblood lean against his chest as he tried to calm himself down. That’s how they stayed for a while. Donghyuck mindlessly tracing patterns along his back for comfort until Mark felt okay. 

“I’m sorry, Mark. I didn’t mean to go that far,” his eyes finally stopped glowing and Mark saw that the veins in his neck popped out, moving strangely then went back to normal. It wasn’t too foreign to him. It always happened before and after they drank. 

To show the Rogue that he was fine, Mark sat up so he could look at him. He didn’t know if it was always like this, but Donghyuck’s honey glazed skin was almost glowing. His eyes held a galaxy with how bright they looked. They held so much more emotion than usual. He looked like he had more energy too.

Not that the older didn’t think so before, but Donghyuck was gorgeous. It was like there was more color and more life brought back to him. He was happy for him, but he was also worried, “When was...the last time you drank?” 

Donghyuck didn’t even think he could answer that. He was a Rogue because he had been bitten lifetimes ago. The first and last time he drank blood was around that time so he hadn’t had blood in a while, “I can’t believe you went without drinking for that long! How did you even survive?” 

The younger blinked, “So you can read minds,” he chuckled, pecking Mark’s lips, “Don’t worry, I drank today and I’m fine. All thanks to you.” The bite on Mark’s neck was barely noticeable because of the violet hickey that covered it.

“You look like a different person, Hyuck. No wonder you kept flirting with everyone. Your hormones were everywhere because you hadn’t drank in so long,” Mark tsked, stroking his fingers through the hair at the younger’s nape. “And you don’t have a dead, mischievous look in your eyes anymore.” 

Donghyuck smirked.

“Never mind, I spoke too soon.” They both giggled and kissed for the nth time. It was sweet, Mark noted. But he assumed it was just his own blood he was tasting on the younger’s tongue. He sucked on Donghyuck’s bottom lip, making him whine and then pulled away just before he got too heated.

“Never go that long without blood again. Since you’re staying with me now, I won’t allow it.” 

Donghyuck took one of Mark’s hands from his neck and pressed his knuckles against his lips, “Sounds good to me.” Mark crawled out of his lap and sat beside him. The younger’s eyes trailed down until they landed on Mark’s pants where he saw a very evident bulge, “You got hard when I bit you, didn’t you?”

Mark covered himself quickly and escaped to his bathroom. Donghyuck giggled and just let him, “Mark Lee is into masochism. I knew it.”

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: -milkygcf


End file.
